Una sola lágrima
by Hikari-sys
Summary: RSU: Estación/Cansancio/Frío/Tristeza. Son palabras a veces las que te estrangulan el corazón y tal vez una pizca de valentía es lo que hace falta para caminar los grandes pasos que te llevarán a un futuro dónde podrías lograr avanzar hacia la felicidad.
1. Sakura

**- Una sola lágrima -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**RSU: Estación.**

**Drabble 100 palabras**

Pasada la estación, junto a aquel quiosco de prensa ya no había nadie esperando por mí. No estaba tu presencia perfilada por los rayos del sol, ni tus ojos castaños que cálidos me contemplaban llegar desde lejos. Ya no estabas allí.

Tu mejor amiga. Eso es lo que intento ser. Pero estos sentimientos que me desbordan cada día duelen más. He intentado no caer, he intentado no llorar, pero el fuego en mi interior me consume día a día. Y ya no puedo más… Shaoran, ¿De verdad no te das cuenta?

¿Podrías verlo si tan solo se convirtieran en palabras?

* * *

Continuará…

Feliz semana!


	2. Shaoran

**- Una sola lágrima -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**RSU: Cansancio.**

**Segundo Drabble 100 palabras**

Sentía el cansancio hasta en el tuétano de mis huesos. Por más que había corrido no había llegado a tiempo a nuestra cita. Llegué dónde estaba el quiosco de prensa, pero ya no estabas allí.

Me llevé una mano al puente de mi nariz e intenté tranquilizarme, tenía que pensar rápido. ¿Se habría ido a casa ya?

Estaba completa e irremediablemente frustrado y no me gusta esta sensación.

Por Dios Sakura… llego tarde justo el día en el cambiarían las cosas. El día en el que me declararía, y si me aceptas, el principio de nuestra felicidad juntos.

¿Dónde estarás?

* * *

^_^ Espero que os guste!


	3. Nosotros

**- Una sola lágrima -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**RSU: Frío.**

**Tercer Drabble 100 palabras**

_Estaba en los columpios sola, con el corazón hecho jirones._

**Desesperado, corría por la ciudad, buscándola.**

_Porque sentí esperanza la última vez que le vi._

**Maldición, quería decirle mis sentimientos por ella.**

_Pero la verdad es que, realmente me engañé a mí misma._

**Decirle que había sido un idiota, que no había sabido leer las líneas del destino.**

_¿Qué podías esperar de una amistad sincera? Está claro, más amistad._

**Que ya no podía ser más su amigo. Entré en el parque pingüino.**

_Alcé la cabeza y allí estaba él, ahogado. ¿Habría venido corriendo?_

_**~Mirándonos ahora solo nos quedaba el frío.~**_

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaaaah que bien sienta el terminar los exámenes de septiembre ^_^ Mañana me dan la nota a ver si consigo pasar al curso siguiente~ estaré otro año igual de puteada por el horario pero merece la pena, el conseguir tus sueños ¿Verdad?

Espero que los tuyos también se vuelvan realidad.

**_.~Hikari-sys~._**


	4. Final

**- Una sola lágrima -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**RSU: Tristeza.**

**Tercer Drabble 100 palabras**

_Aliviaré tu tristeza_, eso es lo que pensé cuando llegué y vi aquella lágrima sobre tu mejilla. No había llanto, no, solo una lágrima, la que me partía el corazón en pedazos.

Y el silencio hacía eco entre nosotros a la vez que nuestros corazones conseguían un unísono de estruendos, que retumbaban hasta en nuestras almas.

- No te encontré.

- Llegaste tarde.

La estreché entre mis brazos. Era el momento y el lugar, estaba preparado. No sabía si estaba bien o mal. Solo que si no se lo decía aquí y ahora moriría condenado para siempre.

- Te quiero.

* * *

Aqui os dejo el desenlace de mi cortita historia de drabbles, espero que os guste tanto como a mí ^_^

Feliz entrada de clases~

**_.~Hikari_sys~._**


End file.
